battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dioramos (Uber Rare Cat)
Dioramos '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors event. True form increases his attack power and range, greatly increases his health, and increases the chance to trigger both his abilities to 100%. Cat Evolves into '''Archdragon Dioramos at level 10. Evolves into God-Emperor Dioramos at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Can knockback and slow Angel Enemies. *Has an enromous amount of health. *Decent attack power (Area Attack). *Extremely few knockbacks. *Immune to Slow effect. Cons: *Very expensive. *Incredibly long recharge time. *Uber slow. Strategies/Usage *Dioramos is meant to be used as a tank unit. Enormous health (one of the highest), good attack power, slow speed, good range; this Cat is basically an Uber Rare Eraser Cat. Make sure to save him for powerful Angel enemies, due to his high cost and appalling recharge time. Description *Normal Form: This dragon lord seeks to set it all ablaze. Lay waste with epically mighty area attacks. Might knockback and slow angels. *Evolved Form: An ancient dragon of unquestioned authority. Lay waste with epically mighty area attacks. Might knockback and slow Angels. *True Form: Brutal attacks powered by the hate of his enemies - a family tradition of mercilessness. 100% Knockback & Slow vs Angels. (Area Atk) Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $4400 *Chapter 2: $6600 *Chapter 3: $8800 Upgrading Cost Stats |Attack type third = Area Attack |Special Ability third = Knockback Angel Enemies. (100%); Slow down the movement of Angel Enemies for 5 seconds. (100%); Resist Slow effects.}} Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance * Normal Form: Looks like a large dragon with many similar features to Bahamut, one of which is the cat encrypted onto its chest. It has large, ferocious claws sharp tusks, and demonic wings. It also has a decently sized tail. * Evolved Form: Looks like a huge dragon with many similar features to Crazed Bahamut, one of which is the now crazed cat on its chest. It has seemingly smaller claws, larger wings, tusks, a gem somewhat like an emerald, and piercing red eyes. It also has a decently sized tail that now has spikes. Head and chest now are glowing blue, as well as its leg. Trivia * His design greatly resembles one of Godzilla's greatest enemy: Destoroyah,and they also can shoot energy beams out of their mouth. * Dioramos is probably named after PONOS's other game made for PlayStation. * Archdragon Dioramos is the third Cat with the highest health, the second one being Cat Machine Mk3(153000), and the champion as Guardian Gamereon(197200). ** God-Emperor Dioramos boosts his health enough to make him the Cat with the highest HP in the game as of update 5.9, with 231200 HP at level 30, surpassing Guardian Gamereon's health by 34000. Even then, Dioramos is the only Unit with over 150k HP to not have the Resistant ability. Gallery Dioramos desc.png|Normal form description (EN) Archdragon Dioramos desc.png|Evolved form description (EN) God-Emperor Dioramos desc.png|True form description (EN) Dioramusu Attack Animation.gif|Dioramos's attack animation Supermacy King Dragon Dioramusu Attack Animation.gif|Archdragon Dioramos's attack animation dioramos en.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/178.html ---- Units Release Order: << Marshmallow Cat ' | Mob Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form